Silvaze: The Cyonator
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Parody of the Terminator. This time Silver is sent from 2062 to protect Blaze from a robot from the same time from termination. all terminator rights goes to James Cameron. Offical Sonic characters belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

Arrival Station Square, 2062.

As we can see the ruined city of Station Square, many skulls and bones lies among the remains of buildings while flying robots and those using treads fired at some survivors.

The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire. Their war to exterminate humans and mobians had raged for decades, but the final battle would not be fought in the future. It would be fought here, in our present. Tonight...

 **Station Square, 2017 1:52 AM**

A garbage truck driver was doing his job with taking the garbage in the morning but the truck stops halfway up.  
"What the hell" The driver tried to turn it on. Suddenly the wind blew as sparkles of electricity appeared, shocking the driver who runs away. When the lightnings stopped, a naked mobian lion was crouching before standing up, he had yellow fur and brown mane as well tail tip. His orange eyes looked around the area before he looks over the city.

At another place nearby, a gang of punks were using a telescope, the leader of them, a green hawk hits the scope with his beerbottle.  
"Hey! My turn!" He rudely pushed his friend aside to use the scope. Then his swallow friend sees the lion.  
"Hey, what is wrong with this picture?" He asked chuckling with his friends. The lion walks up to them with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Nice night for a walk ey?" The green hawk asked.  
"Nice night for a walk?" The lion repeated after him. The swallow then steps out.  
"Wash day tomorrow, nothing clean right?" She snaps his fingers at his face.  
"Nothing clean right" The lion said. The green hawk then chuckled along with a grey albatross.  
"Heheheh This guy is a couple cans short of a six-pack" The hawk laughed.  
"Your clothes. Give them to me now" The lion then said. Now the green hawk showed anger with his pals.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" The hawk said angrily pulling out a pocket knife. So did his pals too. They then attempted to stab him but the lion then shoves the hawk against a fence hard to knock him out hard and pushed the albatross aside. The swallow then stabs the lion in the abdomen but oddly the lion didn't feel pain, the next thing he did he shoves his fist right through the swallow and crushed her heart. The albatross then backed off really scared and gives his clothes to the lion who stares coldly at him.

At an alley in Station Square, another lightning appeared while a derelict watches but then hides. Out of the lightnings a young grey colored hedgehog with chestfur, five forelocks and two quills appeared and just as the lion he is naked but most his body is covered in fur. He lands roughly onto the ground and he gets up in pain. On his back was some scars. He then runs down the alley until the derelict sees him.  
"Hey buddy did you see a really bright light?" He asked the hedgehog. Moments later a police car arrived and the hedgehog took the derelicts pants.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" An officer shouted. The hedgehog then ran away.  
"HEY! I said hold it! Go!" The officer shouted but then tells his partner to drive away. Then the derelict, now has only long-johns on were on the ground tells the police.  
"That son of a bitch took my pants!" He points at the grey hedgehog running. The police officer then ran after the hedgehog in the alley until then he sees him running another away but when he got there, the hedgehog was gone. Then the hedgehog appeared again taking his gun away and points it at the officer.

"What day is it?" The hedgehog demanded.  
"12th May, Friday" The officer said.  
"What year?" The hedgehog asked. Before the officer could answer, more police cars arrived. The Hedgehog then runs away into the backdoor of an alley.  
"He got my gun" The officer said to his partner as the chase continues. Inside the mall, the hedgehog began taking a coat and then checks the foot size of a pair of shoes hiding from the officers. He hides inside a changing room and ties his shoes. He then escapes through the escalators to then get outside to take a shotgun from one of the police cars. He then runs away again hiding the shotgun into his coat and blends in among some people. He gets to a phone booth taking a phone book to search for a certain name, Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cyonator gets guns

The Cyonator gets guns

A lavender mobian cat was driving her moped to her job and she parked it near the Mascot model near the street.  
"Guard it for me Big bun" She joked and walks in. A lot of costumers were there already and a red mobian vixen goes up to her.  
"You are late" She said to the cat.  
"Yeah I know" The cat said. She then goes to check her in for the job and on the paper it said her name was Blaze Cat.

At some other place, the mobian lion was searching for a vehicle, he now wore the albatross outfit. He then walks up to a car and punches right through the side window and gets in. He then knocks off the cover near the wheel to turn on the car and drives away.

Back at the restaurant, Blaze was holding three plates for a order and heads out for the table. Then a customer then asked for his coffee.  
"On the way sir" Blaze said and then got to the table where three customers were.  
"Who gets the burly beef?" Blaze asked.  
"Uh I did but I didn't order french fries. He gets the barbecued beef" The customer said. Blaze placed the plates down while another customer called.  
"Miss, we're like to order now"  
"Yes ma'am" Blaze said but accidently knocked over the guys drink with her tail.  
"Oh sorry sir" She cleaned it up.  
"This isn't real leather isn't it?" Blaze asked while a kid put ice cream into her pocket.  
"Nice going kid" The kid's parent said while Blaze sighs.

The lion was now heading to a gun shop and goes in.  
"The 12-gauge auto-loader" The lion requested the autoloader. The clerk hands it to him and the lion tries it out.  
"That's italian. You can go pump or auto" the clerk said.  
"The.45 long slide, with laser sighting" The lion said.  
"That's a good gun. Just touch the trigger, the beam comes on...  
and you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go.  
You can't miss" The clerk hands him the 45 handgun from the glass case with a lasersight on, which the lion turns on for a try.  
"Anything else?" The clerk asked.  
"A phased plasma rifle in the 40-range" The lion said. The clerk looks at him with a annoyed look.

"Just what you see pal" The clerk said.  
"The uzi nine millimeter" The lion said. The clerk takes it out.  
"You know your weapons buddy. Any one of these is ideal  
for home defense. So which will it be?" The clerk asked.  
"All" The lion said pointing the 12-gage shotgun at the door.  
"I may close early today. There's a fifteen-day wait  
on the handguns..." The clerk takes out the bullets but without notice the lion loads the shotgun.  
"but the rifles you can take right now. Hey you can't do that!" The clerk got shocked.  
"WRONG!" The lion shoots the clerk.

At the alley, the silvergrey hedgehog was sawing the back of the shotgun to make it more easier to carry. He was still searching for Blaze.

 **Review please good comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrong Blaze

The Wrong Blaze

The lion parked the stolen car near a phone booth where a guy was talking on the phone.  
"Hey honey can you pick me up my bike broken!" The guy got pushed rudely aside by the lion.  
"Hello?" The woman on the phone asked what is happening.  
"Man. You got a serious attitude problem" The man said. The lion simply ignores him and sees a list of three different Blaze Cat, First one has no middle name, the other one Ann and the third one is the one we know.

The lion drove to Doncaster street where it parked right before house 14239, at the same time crushing a toy truck. He then got out of the car ignoring the dog barking at him. He then got to the door and knocks on it three times. The door opens to reveal a blonde mobian cat, looking nothing like Blaze.  
"Blaze Cat?" The lion asked.  
"Yes" 'Blaze' said. The Lion then burst the door open and to the cat's shock he pulls out his lasersight gun and fires at her head, killing her, he then empties the magazine on the gun making sure she's dead.

At The Big bun restaurant, Blaze was on a break.  
"Yep I'm on a break" She said when Fiona came in.  
"Blaze! Come here it's about you!" Fiona pulls Blaze by the arm and runs in to the employee lounge.  
"Sit down you are gonna love this" Fiona said to her.  
"Blaze Cat, 35 years old, mother of two, were brutality shot to death today" The newscaster said. Blaze just watches in surprise.  
"You are dead honey" Fiona joked, which Blaze turns around to glare at her.

With the grey hedgehog, he was hiding inside a stolen car fixing up some wires turning on some music in the stereo. He then looks aside to see the crane inside a construction site along with a bulldozer doing their jobs by the workers.  
The hedgehog then fell asleep and had a dream of back in 2062.

(Silver's Dream)

Large tank-like robots drove through the skull covered ruins firing purple laser.  
The Hedgehog in the dream was now in a soldier outfit along with a armadillo who also was a soldier. They dodged the purple lasers from the tank robot as they ran through the ruins of the city. As soon they hide behind a destroyed car, a flying drone appeared using it's search lights, forcing the two to hide again behind other ruins. They then take cover behind a rock to prepare throwing grenade at the tank robot.

"Ready Silver!" The female soldier said.  
"Got it!" The grey hedgehog, named Silver said and tossed the grenade at where the tank robot was going. The female soldier was about to do the same when the tank robot spots her and kills her with a laser. But then Silver's grenade exploded blowing the robot up.  
Silver ran away and sees a car driving right at him to pick him up. The soldier in the car then switched place letting Silver drive so he can use the laser gun on the top of the car while a drone followed them. The soldier tried to hit the drone but it fires at the car causing it to crash into rubble and it flew away. As flames rose up, Silver struggled to get out screaming.

(End of dream)

Silver woke up and looks around to see he is still alive and had the shotgun on his lap, panting out. He made sure no one saw it and drives away.

With Fiona and Blaze, they were at home fixing their hair. Blaze then saw her hair dryers cord was tangled in Fiona's earpieces cord.  
"Sorry" Blaze smiled nervously. Fiona just shrugs and continues fixing her hair when her iphone in the living room gets a call.  
Blaze takes the phone to answer it. She saw it was from Fiona's boyfriend Scourge.  
"First I'm gonna open up your blouse and lick your breasts...then I pull your jeans" Scourge said seductively on the phone, not knowing it's Blaze. Blaze takes the phone down chuckling.  
"Fiona, It's Scourge!" Blaze calls for her, then she continues to listen.  
"Then I pull your panties down.." Scourge said before Blaze answered.  
"Who is this?" Blaze said. Scourge on the other side then realized he talked to wrong person.

"BLAZE?! Oh shit sorry" Scourge said with a face of shame.  
"Can I talk to Fiona?"  
"Sure" Blaze said heading with the Iphone to Fiona.  
"It's your creep" Blaze said jokingly letting Fiona answer and letting Scourge to repeat.

At a police station, a large green crocodile was having some coffee when a purple chameleon got up.  
"Vector!" The chameleon said.  
"What is it Espio?" Vector asked.  
"It's a dead girl" Espio said.  
"I can see that" Vector shook his head.  
"Blaze Ann Cat. 35, shot six time close up. You know these works" He showed his glasses to Espio. He then was handed another paper about a dead person.  
"What is this?"  
"Dead girl too. To value for any man" Espio said. Vector then gave a annoyed sigh.  
"What is this about?" He asked.  
"Look at the names" Espio said.  
Vector looked at the papers again.  
"Blaze Louise Cat. Is this right?" Vector asked. Espio nodded for a yes.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"The press is gonna be short-stroked about it. The one day pattern killer" Espio joked.  
"I hate the weird ones" Vector sighs.

 **Review if you like this :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Club Rouge

Club Rouge

Blaze and Fiona was finished with their hair work and poses with eachother hugging.  
"Better than any man wants it" Fiona said. Blaze smiled and then heads out to get her iguana Smokey.  
"Fiona have you seen Smokey?" Blaze asked.  
"No, have you checked your messages?" Fiona said picking up her phone. Blaze sighs and then sees her green iguana Smokey on the shelf.  
"There you are young man. Come to your mother" Blaze picked down her iguana. Then Fiona activates a voice mail coming from a dude Blaze was about to hang out with.  
"Hi Blaze this is Stan Badger, I can't get you tonight. I'm really sorry I can make it up to you. See you soon, bye" Stan Badger's voice said on the message. Blaze gave a heartbroken sigh while Fiona just glares.  
"What a bum. So what he got a Porsche he can't treat you like this it's friday night for christ sake!" Fiona said.  
"I'll live" Blaze mutters.  
"I'll break his kneecaps" Fiona said. Blaze shrugs and then held up Smokey.  
"Smokey still loves me don't you baby?" Blaze said to her iguana and kissed him before placing him back to his exhibit. Fiona gave a grossed out expression.  
"Gross" Fiona said.

Then Blaze got on her purple jacket with dark pink brims heading to the door.  
"I'm going to see a movie, have fun" Blaze said to Fiona.  
"You too" Fiona said.  
"Okay" Blaze opens the door and there stood Scourge grinning. Blaze gets a little startled but then pushes him.  
"SCOURGE!" Blaze glared at him. She then gets to the parking garage and got onto her moped. Before she started it, she looks around to see if someone was there. She shrugs and then drove off. Without notice, Silver was hiding in his car in the garage and then starts following her.

At the police station, Vector and Espio faced many reporters about the murders of the two identical named victims.  
"Are you aware of the two victims being listed under the same phone book?" A reporter asked Vector.  
"I can tell you this...no comments" Vector said, shutting the door. It was then a short pause until Espio spoke about  
Vector's coffee.  
"That coffee has stand there for two hours and I put out a cigarette into it" Espio said.  
Vector then turns around.  
"Did you reach the next girl yet?" Vector asked  
"No, I just getting answers" Espio said.  
"Send a unit" Vector said.  
"I did but still nothing" Espio said.  
"Call her"  
"I just called her" Espio said but got interrupted by Vector.  
"Call her again!" Vector said sternly. Espio did as he was told to.  
"Give me a cigarette" Vector said.

At Blaze's house, Espio was trying to call her on her home phone but it just got to the answer machine.  
"Hi there, Ha ha you are talking to a machine. But it's okay don't be shy the machine loves it" the answer machine said. Fiona and Scourge was having a loving act when they just turned up the music.

"Same shit" Espio sighs.  
"I can hear it now. He's going be called the goddamned phone book killer" Vector said  
"I hate these press cases, especially the weird press cases" Espio sighs, then Vector is about to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
" To make a statement. Maybe make these jackals work for us. If I can get on the tube by 11:00, maybe she'll call us. Well, how do I look?" Vector asked.  
"Like shit boss" Espio joked  
"Yo momma" Vector scoffs before leaving.

Blaze was at some restaurant having her dinner while a newscaster announces the news on TV about the police's comment about the identical named victims  
"This just in. Police have announced the name ofthe victim in the second of two murders which took place today. Incredibly, the names ofthe two victims are virtually identical. Two hours ago, 35-year-old Blaze Ann Cat was pronounced dead" The newscaster said. Blaze heard this and gets over to the bar desk.  
"Can we change this?" She asked but was told to not touch the TV.  
"Blaze Louise Cat. Police are refusing to speculate on the similarity between the shooting deaths and no other connection between the two victims has been established yet. We'll have more on this late-breaking story as it comes in" The newscaster on the TV finished. Blaze then became worried after checking the nearest phone book and saw the list of names and sees she might be next.

She then heads out of the restaurant. Silver was then sneaking quietly from behind. Blaze looked around and noticed him, thinking he's startling her. She then runs in to a club called Club Rouge. She hides from Silver and paid to enter inside once he left. Blaze goes to a pillar in the club and dials 911.  
"You have reached the Los Angeles Police emergency number. All lines are busy. If you need a police car sent out to you, stay on the line" Blaze heard the voice on the phone said, sighing impatiently.

Back at Blaze's and Fiona's home, Fiona got up to head to the kitchen to make a sandwich while Scourge waits. She opens the fridge to take out the supplies when Blaze's iguana Smokey appeared.  
"AAAH! I'll make a belt out of you if you do that again!" Fiona said angrily, putting on her beat headphones.

At the bedroom, the lion opened the window standing next to a sleeping Scourge and was about to punch when Scourge woke up.  
"WOW!" Scourge dodged his punch.  
"Don't make me bust you up man!" Scourge picked up a lamp and hits it at the lion but it had strangely no effect. He was then beaten and thrown through the window. Scourge then tries to fight again only to be swept into a mirror.

Due to having loud music on the headphones, Fiona did not hear what's going on. She finished her sandwich and a cup of milk heading to the bedroom until Scourge was thrown out dead. Fiona then screamed in panic dropping the plate and the cup when she saw his dead body and the lion appeared. He took out his laser sight gun and targets her. Fiona then tried to run away when the lion fires at her making her fall. She then tries to crawl away but the lion shoots her again killing her. Then Fiona's phone gets a phone call which the lion almost shots at but didn't when he saw it. After the voice mail ended, Blaze's voice appeared on the phone which the lion listen at after reloading his gun and gets to a drawer to pick out a address book.  
"This is Blaze. Pick up if you're there. I'm at Club Rouge. I'm really scared. I think that there's somebody after me. I hope that you play this back soon. I need you and Scourge to come and pick me up as soon as possible. The police keep transferring me. I'm gonna give 'em another try. The number here is 555 9175. Call me, kiddo. I need your help" Blaze said on the phone.  
She then dials 911 again.


	5. Chapter 5: Silver saves Blaze

**Silver saves Blaze**

Blaze was still at Club Rouge and she dials 911 again.

At the police station, the phone gets her signal, Espio answered before turning to Vector.  
"It's her" Espio hands him the phone.  
"Blaze the Cat. It's Lieutenant Vector" Vector answered the call.

"Don't put me on hold. Don't transfer me to another department" Blaze said to Vector.  
"I won't. Can you tell me where you are?" Vector asked.  
"I'm at this bar called Club Rouge" Blaze said.  
"I know. Are you alright?" Vector asked her.  
"Yeah but I don't wanna leave. I think there's a guy following me" Blaze said. "Okay Now, listen carefully. You're in a public place so you'll be safe. Stay visible. Don't go outside. I'll have a car there in a minute. Ok" Vector said to her.  
"Okay" Blaze said before hanging up. She then sits down on a chair waiting.

Then the lion got in to the club and looks through the fence then proceeds to get in.  
"Hey that guy didn't pay!" The cashier said to the guard. The guard tries to take in the lion but got his hand squeezed hard by the lion's grip forcing him down. He then continues his search for Blaze. As Blaze was waiting, she looks around the people dancing by the music until she accidentally dropped something. While she picks it up the lion walked pass her not seeing her. When she was back up the lion was not there, but she then spotted Silver at the bar who looks back at her. She turns back with a worried look. The lion then now saw Blaze and slowly approaches her with a cold look on his face. She looks up at him wondering what he is about to do when he pulled out his laser sight gun and is about to shoot her when Silver saw this and took his shotgun out pushing some people aside to shoot the lion before he could shoot Blaze.

The people in the club screamed in panic after Silver fires four more times. The lion fell down on the floor as everyone ran away. But the shots didn't kill him, he got up and took out his UZI firing at some while trying to shoot Silver only to miss him hiding behind the bar desk. Silver then fires one shot at him while the lion continues to fire until he resumes trying to kill Blaze, but he only manage to kill a woman running behind Blaze. He then fires at Silver again who hides from his gunfire before heading to Blaze who struggled to get free from the dead woman's corpse. He reloads his UZI and prepares to fire at her again. Silver ran up behind him and fires four times causing him to fall out through the window.

"Come with me if you want to live" Silver takes Blaze's hand. The lion then got up again and began chasing Blaze and Silver to a back alley. It then shows the lion's red vision or HUD, revealing it's status as a machine when he began scanning both. Blaze and Silver hides behind a car and Silver aims his shotgun at the fuel tank on another car and he shots at it to make a fire to try destroy the robotic lion. They got into Silver's car backing off and then the robotic lion jumps out, having only minor damage on his skin like some burnt hair. He lands on the hood of the car and punches through the window.

Blaze screamed in panic when the lion grabs her by the shirt trying to pull her out. When they came out of the alley a police car arrived expected to pick up Blaze but Silver stops the car to cause the robot lion to fall of before driving away with Blaze. The police man saw them drive away and takes his radio out.  
"This is one-L-19. I got a hit-and-run felony. Suspect vehicle Iate model grey Ford headed westbound on Seven. He's really moving punching lights" The police man talks through the radio while the lion got up and heads to him.  
"I'm gonna need an ambulance at Seventh and Broadway right now. Hey! HOLD IT! URGH!" The police man got his head bumped by the lion and was thrown aside. The lion then takes the police car driving after Silver and Blaze with his shotgun ready.

"Hold on!" Silver drives through a escape way to get to another street and drives pass some other cars.  
"Are you injured? Are you shot?" He asked Blaze who didn't answer. She then began panicking and tries to open the side door but Silver stops her with one hand.  
"Do exactly as I say! Exactly! Don't move unless I say. Don't make a sound unless I say. Do you understand?" He told her. Blaze was still scared until Silver asked her in a more serious tone.  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
"Yes! Please don't hurt me!" Blaze begged. Silver then turns the car on a sideway and passes another car driving up on the sidewalk and back on the road.  
"I'm here to help you. I'm Silver. Sergeant Tech-Com. DN38416. Assigned to protect you. you've been targeted for termination" Silver said his name and mission to her.

In the police car, the lion then got a call from the radio and uses the police man's voice.  
"This is one-L-19. Westbound on Olympic. Approaching Overland" He then turns off the radio.

"This is a mistake. I didn't do anything" Blaze said.  
"No, but you will. It's very important that you live" Silver said.  
"This isn't true. How could that lion just get up after you..." Blaze didn't finish when Silver started to explain what the lion is.  
"He's not a lion, a machine. A Cyonator, Eggdyne Systems model 101" Silver said. He drives up to a bridge.  
"A machine? Like a robot?" Blaze guessed.  
"Not a robot. A cyborg - cybernetic organism" Silver explain.  
"No, he was bleeding" Blaze said.  
"Just a second" Silver said seeing a police car coming after them, it was a different one however.  
"GET DOWN!" Silver tells Blaze to get down while bumping his car against the police car. He then drives down to an alley trying to ditch the police car who pursuits them. Silver then stops the car while the police car accidentally slips. Silver then backs off making sure the police car gets stuck and he drives away.

He drives in to a garage and searches for a hiding place while continuing to explain about the Cyonator.  
"Listen. The Cyonator's an infiltration unit. Part human or mobian, part machine. Underneath it's a hyper-alloy combat chassis. Microprocessor controlled. Fully armoured, very tough. Outside it's living human or mobian tissue. Flesh, skin, hair, blood - grown for the cyborgs" he said.  
"Look Silver I don't know..." Blaze got interrupted again.  
"Pay attention. I'm gonna ditch this car" Silver said as he stops the car.

"The 600-Series had rubber skin. We spotted them easy. But these are new. They look either mobian or human. They Sweat, have bad breath, everything. Very hard to spot. I had to wait till he moved on you before I could zero him" Silver finished to explain everything.  
"Look, I am not stupid. They cannot make things like that yet" Blaze said with a almost ignorant tone.  
"Not yet. Not for about forty years" Silver said.  
"Are you saying it's from the future?" Blaze asked.  
"A possible future from your point of view. I don't know tech stuffs" Silver said.  
"Then you are from the future too? Is that right?" Blaze guessed.  
"Right" Silver nods.  
"Right" Blaze said attempting to flee again, but Silver grabs her and she bit his hand. Luckily he didn't flinch and he takes his hand away from her and grabs her wrist.  
"Cyborgs don't feel pain, I do" Silver said sternly.  
"Please just let me go" Blaze said with a sad look.  
"Just listen. The Cyonator is out there! It can't be bargained with, it can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear and it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead" Silver tells about the Cyonator being unable to be reason or bargained with and that it will never give up. Blaze pauses for a moment panting out of fear. She then looks into his golden eyes.  
"Can you stop it?" Blaze asked. Silver placed his hand on his forehead sighing.  
"I don't know. With these weapons I don't know Blaze" Silver sighs.

The robot lion, now known to be Cyonator, is still searching for the two. Another police car was in there too with two officers using search lights and they found Silver's car reporting about it. The Cyonator heard all it and drives to the garage. Silver and Blaze now gets into a new car which had the window opened and they got seated.  
"Why me Silver? Why does it want me?" Blaze asked Silver again.  
"There was a nuclear war. A few years from now, all this, this whole place, everything, it's gone, just gone. There were survivors. Here, there. Nobody even knew who started it. It was the machines, Blaze" Silver tells her about the future while loading his shotgun.  
"I don't understand" Blaze said. Silver knocked the key hole near the steer wheel to adjust to start the car without a key.  
"Defence network computers. New, powerful, hooked into everything, trusted to run it all. They say it got smart - a new order of intelligence. Then it saw all people as a threat. Not just the ones on the other side. It decided our fate in a microsecond. Extermination" Silver said.  
"Did you see it?" Blaze asked. Before Silver could answer, they got down with a police car passing by with searchlights. They then got up once it passed by. The Cyonator was in the garage now searching for them but didn't see them.  
"No. I grew up after. In the ruins. Starving. Hiding from the " Silver said.  
" ?"

"Hunter Killers. Patrol machines built in automated factories. Most of us were rounded up. Put in camps for orderly disposal. This was burned in by laser scanner" Silver shows his wrist with a burned number onto it.  
"Some of us were kept alive to work. Loading bodies. The disposal units ran night and day. We were that close to going out for ever. But there was one who taught us to fight. To storm the wire of the camps. To smash those metal motherfuckers into junk. He turned it around. He brought us back from the brink. His name was Grey, Grey the Hedgecat. Your son Blaze, your unborn son" Silver finished. Blaze was now calm but surprised she'll have a son named Grey.

Silver then starts the car driving out but now the Cyonator was in the garage and he spotted them, the chase began again after the cyborg shoots at them again destroying the side windows but Silver and Blaze dodged. The two cars were now between a row of car as the Cyonator shoots at them but Silver shoots back at him starting a gun fight between them. After bumping onto eachother Silver managed to drive away from the Cyonator. The two cars headed out from the garage and they came to a road where the Cyonator tries to shoot at them again but Silver managed to steer the car side to side to avoid the shots. They came underneath a bridge where the Cyonator tries to shoot them on the side but Blaze and Silver dodged.  
"Drive!" Silver tells Blaze to take the wheel while he takes his shotgun out to fire at the Cyonator. Blaze held the steerwheel. But during the gun fight Blaze sees a deadend.

"Silver! SILVER!" Blaze screamed trying to warn him but he didn't hear. She then push the brakes to stop the car allowing Silver to get in but the Cyonator just kept driving until he collides on the wall at the end of the road. A moment later other officers arrived in police car while Silver tries to start the car again trying to get away from the police.  
"Silver! No, no, NO! They'll kill you!" Blaze held him back.  
"You in the Cadillac, let me see your hands now" A officer shouted, he closes in with his gun ready.  
"Get out of the car!" The officer demanded again. Silver stepped out of the car with Blaze being taken out by another officer.  
"Drop to your knees" The officer told Silver to get down.  
Then they notices the Cyonator was not in the crashed police car.

 **Review please**


	6. Chapter 6: Arm and Eye surgery

Arm and eye surgery

Blaze and Silver was now at the police station and right now Silver was brought in for interrogation. Blaze was sitting on a chair and was now shaking in shock and sadness by hearing about Scourge and Fiona's dead bodies brought in for identification.  
"Blaze try drink some of this" Vector hands her a cup of water to her. She takes it but didn't drink it.  
"Listen, are you sure it's them? I mean, maybe I should look at the bodies" Blaze asked tearfully.  
"They have been identified and there is no doubt" Vector said. Blaze then cries again, uttering Fiona's name.  
Then a yellow fox approached her and Vector.

"Blaze this is Dr Miles Tails Prower" Vector introduced Tails.  
"Hi Blaze" Tails said with a warm smile.  
"Tell him everything Silver told you, Blaze. Do you feel up to that?" Vector asked Blaze.  
Blaze then looks up at Tails with tearful eyes.  
"Are you a doctor? Blaze asked.  
"Criminal psychologist" Tails corrected her with a yawn. "Is Silver crazy?" Blaze asked again. Tails takes out a pencil and clicks it to write down something.

Meanwhile, the Cyonator was climbing in to a Motel room and pushes away the blinds when getting into the dark room. He approaches a table where presumably stolen surgical instruments were. He turns on a light revealing a damaged left eye and a gunshot wound on his right wrist. He carefully removes the fingerless glove checking his fingers aren't moving so well. He then unrolls his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound and takes a scalpel to cut up the wound in a line and then he places the scalpel aside to use some surgical scissors to open up his wrist to reveal the joints in his forearm. He pulls one of the joints to put it back in place.

"So you are a soldier? Fighting for whom?" Tails asked Silver in the interrogation room.  
"With the 1 32nd under Perry. From '56 to '60" Silver answered. His hands were cuffed from the back.  
"So the year is 2060?" Tails guessed. From another room through a see through window Vector and Espio watched.  
"This is just great" Vector chuckled.

"That's right. Then I was assigned under Grey the Hedgecat" Silver said.  
"So who were the enemy?" Tails asked.  
"A computer defense system..." Silver was interrupted by Tails' beeper started to beep, he turns it off.  
"Goddann Sorry" Tails said.  
"Built for SAC-NORAD by Eggdyne Systems" Silver finished.  
"I see. So this 'computer' wants to kill the enemy's mother? Killing him, in effect, before he's even conceived, A sort of retroactive abortion? " Tails guessed, sitting next to Silver.

"Tails cracks me up. Last week, a guy burned his Afghan. He screwed it first..." Espio joked.  
"Espio, shut up" Vector silences him.

"Why didn't the computer just kill Grey then? Why this elaborate scheme with the Cyonator?" Tails asked Silver.

"It had no choice. Their defense grid was smashed. We'd won. Taking out Grey then would make no difference. Cynet had to wipe out his entire existence" Silver said.

"Is that when you captured the lab complex and found... What is it called?" Tails asked taking out some documents.  
"The time displacement equipment?"  
"That's right" Silver said with a quiet voice.  
"The Cyonator had already gone through. Grey sent me to intercept and they blew the whole place" Silver continued.  
"How are you supposed to get back?" Tails asked.  
"I can't. Nobody goes home. It's just him and me" Silver said.

With the Cyonator, he turns on the water in the sink washing his face a bit then turns off the water to examine his damaged eye. He takes the same scalpel he used earlier. He opened his organic eye wide open using two fingers while he cuts around it. Drops of blood fell into the water in the sink. As soon the Cyonator was done, he takes out his organic eye and threw it into the sink.

He then takes a towel and cleans where his eye used to be, then he takes the bloodied towel out and he turns to reveal a robotic red eye which zooms in like a camera. He then picks up a pair of gargoyle shades and puts them on to conceal his robotic eye. He takes a closer look before checking his hair and heads to the bed taking on a new leather jacket. He removed the mattress of the bed and takes out the 12 Gauge Auto shotgun and a Armalite AR-18 assault rifle. He then gets to the window and heads out to find Blaze.  
 **  
Next one coming soon. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll be back

I'll be back

Back to the Police station, Blaze and the other officers watches the interview video of Silver and Tails.

(video)

"It's just him and me" Silver said on the video.  
"Why didn't you bring any weapons? Something more advanced. Don't you have ray guns?" Tails asked in the video.  
"Ray guns?" Vector asked jokingly.  
"Show me a piece of future technology" Tails said in the video.  
"You go naked. Something about the field generated by a living organism. Nothing dead will go. I didn't build the fucking thing" Silver swore in the video.  
"OK, OK. But this cyborg, ifit's metal... ?" Tails got interrupted by Silver.  
"Surrounded by living tissue!" Silver shouted.

(video paused)

Tails paused the video turning to the others.  
" Great stuff. I could make a career out of this guy. See how clever it is? It doesn't require a shred of proof. Most paranoid delusions are intricate, but this is brilliant" Tails said. He then turns the video back on. Blaze watches on with them.

(video)

"Why were the other women killed?" Tails asked.  
"Records were lost in the war. Cynet knew almost nothing about Grey's mother. Her full name, where she lived. They just knew the city. The Cyonator was just being systematic" Silver said.  
"Lets go back to..." Tails was interrupted again by Silver who is getting fed up with questions.  
"Look, you have heard enough. I have answered your questions. I have to see Blaze the Cat!" Silver yelled.  
"I'm afraid that's not up to me" Tails said.  
"Then why am I talking to you? Who is in authority here?!" Silver asked angrily.  
"Please" Tails was cut off again.  
"SHUT UP! Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? He'll find her. That's what he does. That's all he does. You can't stop him. He'll reach down her throat and pull her fucking heart out! LET GO OF ME!" Silver yelled until he was getting pulled back in the video.

(End of video)

"Doc" Vector told Tails to turn off the video.  
"Sorry" Tails said to a shocked Blaze.  
She gave out a sigh after a few seconds of silence.  
"So...Silver is crazy?" Blaze asked.  
"In technical terminology, he's a loon" Tails said. Espio then came out with a bullet proof vest to show to Blaze.  
"Blaze, this is what they call body armour. Our TAC guys wear these. It'll stop a 1 2-gauge round" Vector opened the vest and showed it to Blaze.  
"This other man must've been wearing one under his coat. Feel that" He let Blaze touch the vest.  
"He punched through the windshield" Blaze said.  
"He was probably on PCP. Broke every bone in his hand. He wouldn't feel it" Espio said.  
"There was this guy once... you see this scar?...Eh, thank you" Espio held his hand up about to explain how until Vector handed him over the bullet proof vest. Vector then turns to Blaze then pointing to his room.

"There's a couch in this other room. Stretch out and get some sleep. Be at least an hour before your mother gets here" Vector said to Blaze.  
"I can't sleep" Blaze said.  
"Try. It may not look it, but that couch is very comfortable" Vector said as Blaze laid down on the couch. "You'll be perfectly safe. We got 30 cops in this building" Vector said handing his coat to her like a blanket.  
"Thank you" Blaze said, closing her eyes.

Tails was heading his way home knocking on the window at the information desk, handing over some documents to the desk sergeant.  
"Good night" Tails said heading out of the door.  
"Good night" The desk sergeant replied. Then the Cyonator, now with new leather jacket and sunglasses got in to the desk.

"I'm a friend of Blaze the Cat. I was told she was here could I see her please?" Cyonator asked.  
"No, you can't see her she's making a statement" The desk sergeant said, not looking at him due to paperworks.  
"Where is she?" Cyonator asked. The desk sergeant sighs and then looks at him.  
"Look it may take a while, if you wanna wait there is a bench over there" He uses his pen to point to the bench.  
The Cyonator looks around, examining the structural integrity of the room, then looks back at him, leaning to the window.  
"I'll be back" The Cyonator said, leaving the room heading outside.

The desk sergeant continues writing some paperworks until he heard a loud noise coming outside, it was the Cyonator who drives his car right into the room and crushes the sergeant behind his desk with the car. The noise was loud enough to wake Blaze up and everyone's attention. The Cyonator got out of the car taking out his machine gun and auto shotgun.

 **Please Review guys**


	8. Chapter 8: Police Station Assault

Police Station assault

"Is it some terrorist attack?!" A police asked after hearing the crash. The Cyonator came out of the car wielding his machine gun and auto shotgun ready to kill. He proceeds to get inside and shoots down two officers. One officer tries to shoot the Cyonator but he fires at the officer but missed. He then fires his shotgun at a worker in a room and another officer in another room. Blaze looks around in worry.  
"What is this a terrorist attack?!" The police force rushes to gain their assault weapons as the Cyonator continues his rampage.

"Stay here" Vector tells Blaze locking the door when leaving the room. The Cyonator saw a cop firing four shots at him and in his HUD he saw the cop trying to dodge but he fires through the wall with his machine gun. Blaze was hearing the Cyonator killing the officers one by one.

After shooting a officer in the back with the auto shotgun and failed to shoot down two other cops, the Cyonator then cuts the power in the building ignoring the shots from the police. The lamps shuts down and Blaze yelps in fright. In the interrogation room, Espio then tells the staff worker.  
"Watch him" He runs to get his weapons. As the staff worker closed the door, Silver tackles him into unconsciousness and takes his keys to unlock the cuffs. The Cyonator then continues his search for Blaze, inside Vector's room she was really scared and tries to find somewhere to hide, then she hides under Vector's desk.

Espio ran to Vector getting a M16 while the Cyonator kills off three cops, killing the third one with two shots from his auto shotgun. He was then reloading his weapons as a fire started behind him. Vector then shoots at him but Cyonator shoots back, although missed. He passed by and Vector fires again, this time the Cyonator kills him by firing his machine gun.  
"HEY!" Espio appeared and shoots at the Cyonator's back. The robotic lion turns around and kills Espio by firing at him with both weapons at the same time.

Blaze flinches at hearing the cops being killed one by one. The Cyonator continues the search after seventeen cops was killed including Vector and Espio. Blaze was peeking from the desk hoping the Cyonator would not find her. A figure appeared and punches through the window on the door. Luckily it was no other than Silver. He looks into the other room.  
"BLAZE!" He shouted.  
"Silver!" Blaze ran to him. He took her hand and they ran away from the police station before the Cyonator could find them, taking a car to drive away from the station. The Cyonator came out and fires at the car but he missed. He proceeds to reload his weapon and climbs over the fence going menacingly to the direction the two went to. The police station was now on fire in the lower stories.

Silver and Blaze drove into a distant direction and got out of the car. Before they abandoned it they took out supplies and thrn they pushed the car away. They went underside of the road, where Blaze sat against the wall.  
"Freezing?" Silver asked noticing Blaze freezing.  
"Yes" Blaze nodded. Silver went up to her giving a blanket.  
"Here, keep yourself warm" Silver sat next to her.  
"Silver, What's it like when you go through time?" Blaze asked Silver.  
"White light, pain. It's like being born" Silver said.  
"My god" Blaze said, seeing a wound on Silver.  
"I caught one back there" Silver grunts.  
"You mean you got shot?" Blaze asked. Silver nodded.  
"It's not that bad Blaze" Silver said.  
"We got to get you to a doctor" Blaze said holding onto him.  
"It's okay forget it" Silver said. But Blaze started to try insist.  
"What do you mean forget it. Are you crazy? Take this off" Blaze tells Silver to take his coat off, which he did. Blaze opens a first aid and gasps at the wound.  
"Jesus"  
"See? It passed right through the meat" Silver said as Blaze treats the wound.  
"This is gonna make me puke. Would you just talk about something?" Blaze said.  
"What?" Silver asked.  
"I don't know. Anything. Just talk. Tell me about my son" Blaze said while fixing Silver. Silver then starts talking about Blaze's son. He winced a little in pain during the treatment.  
"He's about my height and has your eyes" Silver said.  
"What is he like?" Blaze asked soon finished fixing Silver's wound.  
"You trust him. He's got a strength. I'd die for Grey" Silver said. Blaze smiled at Silver.  
"Well, at least now I know what to name him. Don't suppose you know who the father is so I won't tell him to get lost?" Blaze smiled. Silver gave a deep sigh.  
"John never said much about him. I know he dies before the war.." Silver was cut off by Blaze.  
"Wait! I don't wanna know. So was it Grey who sent you here?" Blaze asked.  
"I volunteered" Silver said. "Why?" Blaze replied.  
"It was a chance to meet the legend. Blaze the cat, who taught her son to fight, organise, prepare from when he was a kid. When you were in hiding before the war" Silver told Blaze about how her future with Grey is.  
It became a short silence between the two before Blaze spoke again with a chuckle.  
"You're talking about things I haven't done yet in the past tense. It's driving me crazy. Are you sure you have the right person?" Blaze said finishing bandaging.  
"I'm sure" Silver replied.  
"Aw come on do I look like the mother of the future?!" Blaze said with a tone of slight anger.  
"I mean, am I tough? Organised? I can't even balance my checkbook!" Blaze got up as Silver takes on his coat. She then turns to him.  
"Look Silver, I didn't ask for this honour and I don't want it!" Blaze finished with a sigh.  
"Your son gave me a message to give to you. Made me memorise it. Thank you, Blaze, for your courage through the dark years. I can't help you with what you must soon face. The future is not set. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive or I will never exist. That's all" Silver told her something Grey has told him.  
"It's a good field dressing" Silver admired Blaze's clothing.  
"You like it? It's my first" Blaze said smiling, she listened from above where a car drives over the bridge.  
"You should get some sleep Blaze, it'll be light soon" Silver said. Blaze then got down and rest her head on Silver's fluffy chestfur.  
"Talk to me some more" Blaze said nuzzling on Silver.  
"About what?" Silver asked.  
"Tell me about where you come from" Blaze said closing her eyes.  
"All right. You stay down by day, but at night you can move around. You still have to be careful because the H-Ks use infrared. But they're not too bright. Grey taught us ways to dust them. That's when the infiltrators started to appear. The Terminators were the newest. The worst. Traversing your sector in search mode. 750 metres north ofyour position" Silver started to talk to her while she fell asleep on his chest.

 **Review please**


	9. Chapter 9: Love

Love

Silver dreamed of when he was in the future and was going inside a shelter where survivors was living and soldiers keeping an eye on any C-800's. Silver passed by a survivor who ate porridge and some kids who used a broken TV as a fireplace. One kid pretended to shoot which Silver did so too. It was then until he heard laser gun fire in the background, he turned and saw a C-800 murdering soldiers, some survivors and even the guard dogs. Silver shots back and managed to get some hits only for the C-800 to fire at some debris to cause a fire. The explosion of the debris sent Silver aside and he saw he dropped his photo of Blaze, which was burning up. The C-800 was approaching with it's red eyes glowing in the dark.

Silver eventually woke up and saw Blaze resting on his chest fur. She woke up and saw that Silver is awake too.  
"What did you dream of?" Blaze asked him.  
"I was dreaming about dogs. We use 'em to spot Terminators" Silver explained a bit of his dream.  
"Your world is kinda terrifying" Blaze said. They both got up to get to the road for a ride.

At the same time, The Cyonator was hiding in same Motel room reading through a phonebook he took from Blaze's apartment. As we get to see Cyonator's face, it has now gotten a pale color and some flies sat on his face. A knock was heard on the door to the room, it was the janitor who knocked due to the smell of decay coming from the Cyonator. Without opening, he asked; "Hey buddy, you got a dead cat in there or what?".  
The Cyonator turned to the door and in it's HUD, possible responses appeared.

Yes/No

Or what?

Go away

Please come back later

* Fuck you asshole *

Fuck you

"Fuck you asshole" The Cyonator said and the janitor on the other side of the door just leaves. Then the Cyonator saw in the phonebook about where Blaze's mother lives at, Big Bear 555-9861 181 spruce lane. Then the Cyonator goes out of the room with it's gargoyle shades on again and with the machine gun up, a man then saw this.  
"Damn" He gasped seeing the Cyonator's machine gun.

Back to Silver and Blaze, they just got a ride from a truck to another motel.  
"Thanks" Blaze said to the driver. Silver and Blaze headed to the motel and just then Silver took out a bunch of cash from his coat.  
"Is this enough?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, it's enough. I don't wanna ask where you got it. " Blaze said. She heads to the booth and knocks on the window while Silver pets the guard shepherd dog.  
"Coming" The motel clerk came.  
"We need a room" Blaze said. Silver then looks up.  
"With a kitchen" Silver added.  
"Do you have one with a kitchen?" Blaze asked.

They eventually got into their room. Right there Silver checks through the curtains making sure that the Cyonator was not there. Blaze was just giving a relaxed sigh.  
"I'm dying for a shower. We should check your bandages" Blaze said.  
"Later. I'm gonna get some supplies" Silver heads to the door, but before he left he hands a handgun to Blaze.  
"Keep this" He said before he left. Blaze looks at the gun.

Later after Blaze has taken a shower, she was having a phone call with her mother.  
"No, I can't tell you where I am, Mom. I was told not to say" Blaze said through the phone.  
"I need to know where to reach you. You tell me to hide out at the cabin and you won't tell me what's going on? I am worried sick here" Blaze's mother said on the phone.  
"Okay, here's the number. You ready?" Blaze reaches out for the number.  
"Yes go ahead" Blaze's mother said on the phone.  
"It's 408 555 1439. Room nine. Got it?" Blaze asked. As it pans out at Blaze's mother's home, it was all wrecked and it then turns out it was the Cyonator talking, impersonating Blaze's mother by using her voice.  
"I've got it" Cyonator impersonating Blaze's mother said.  
"I gotta go. I'm sorry I can't tell you more right now. I love you mom" Blaze said on the phone.  
"I love you too sweetheart" Cyonator finishes impersonating Blaze's mother as he dials the motel's number.  
"Tiki Motel" the clerk to the motel answered.  
"Give me your adress there" The Cyonator spoke in it's normal voice.

Silver arrived back to the Motel room and takes out the supplies he brought.  
"What have we got? Mothballs... corn syrup... ammonia. What's for dinner?" Blaze asked with irony.  
"Plastique" Silver replied.  
"That sounds good" Blaze joked.  
"What is it"  
"It's a nitroglycerin base. It's a bit more stable. I learned to make it when I was a kid" Silver said and takes the supplies to start making something out of them

Meanwhile, the Cyonator was using it's motorcycle to find the Tiki motel.

"Make sure there's none on the threads. Like this" Silver said, he was making pipe-bombs with Blaze. He then hands it to Blaze.  
"Screw the cap on" He told her. Blaze was about to do so in a rush when Silver held his hand up in a reaction.  
"Very gently!" He said. A smile formed on Blaze's face.  
"You must've had a fun childhood" Blaze said while finishing screwing on the cap handing it to Silver.  
"That's good. All right. Six more like that and I'll get started on the fuses" Silver said getting up.

After all the pipe bombs were done, Blaze was resting on the bed.  
"He'll find us, won't he?" Blaze asked.  
"Probably" Silver said, he was sitting on a chair with his shirt off. Blaze got up and sat next to him.  
"It'll never be over, will it?" Blaze asked.  
It then became a moment of silence.  
"Look at me I'm shaking" Blaze told Silver to look at her.  
"Some legend. you must be pretty disappointed" Blaze said.  
"No, I'm not" Silver said.  
"Silver, the women in your time, what are they like?" Blaze asked.  
"They were pretty good fighters" Silver replied, Blaze just shook her head.  
"That's not what I meant. Was there someone special? Was there someone special?" Blaze asked again.  
"Someone...?" Silver asked curiously.  
"A girl, you know" Blaze smiled.  
"No, never" Silver looks down in sadness. "Never?" Blaze got curious.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. So much pain" Blaze looked at the scars on Silver's back, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Pain can be controlled. You just disconnect it" Silver said.  
"So you feel nothing?" Blaze's voice was almost cracked by her tears.  
"Grey gave me a picture of you once. I didn't know why at the time. It was very old, torn, faded. you were young like you are now. you seemed just a little sad. I used to always wonder what you were thinking at that moment. I memorised every line, every curve. I came across time for you, Blaze. I love you. I always have" Silver started to confess his love for Blaze. Blaze was suprised to hear that while being in tears.

Silver then just got up to pack the pipe bombs. He felt guilty for saying that.  
"I shouldn't have said that" He said not looking at Blaze. But Blaze pulls him into a kiss and he then began kissing back. Then they started to make love together, thus conceiving Blaze with Grey. Silver did have no idea that Grey from the future was in fact his son.

Please review and uh this is not a April fools joke.


	10. Chapter 10: Terminated and End

Terminated and End

 **Alright here's the final chapter. Review please and thank you all.**

The Cyonator was now driving in his motorcycle heading to the motel Blaze and Silver were at with his handgun in his hand.

Blaze was finished getting dressed up and ties her shoe to then pick up the backpack filled with pipebombs while Silver took on his coat after finished getting dressed up. Blaze then shoves the backpack in front of Silver's face to scare him but they just both laugh since it was a joke. Then they heard the guard dog bark loudly.

Outside, the Cyonator was there and in his red HUD the dog was barking at him while he searched for Blaze and Silver. He found their room and burst the door open firing his machine gun everywhere in the room and then burst the bathroom door but didn't found any of them there.

Outside, it is revealed that Silver and Blaze has already gotten out and they steal a guy's car to get away from the Cyonator. Unfortunately the Cyonator heard them and heads out of the room only to get bumped by their car as they backed off making him drop his machine gun. The Cyonator got up and picked it up running after to get back on his motorcycle.

Blaze looked back in the car and saw the Cyonator pursue them. Silver had to focus on the road while they got chased and drives past a truck. The Cyonator takes out his machine gun and fires at their car, hitting the trunk of their car. Blaze takes out a pipe bomb and Silver saw it. He then shouts.  
"Trade places!" He allows Blaze to drive while he gets the pipe bombs ready. They were heading into a tunnel as the Cyonator keeps firing but misses them.  
"DRIVE FASTER!" Silver shouted. Blaze drives past two trucks as Silver tries to ignite the fuse on the pipe bomb and after a couple of tries he managed to ignite it. He then threw the pipebomb out and it crashes onto the road, but it blew up before it could hit the Cyonator. The same result happens when Silver threw two more pipebombs at the same time the Cyonator fires missing him. Blaze saw they are heading to the end of the tunnel with the Cyonator still firing. Silver threw a fourth pipe bomb and it also misses the Cyonator.

When they got out of the tunnel Silver was about to throw a fifth pipebomb when the Cyonator managed to wound him with a shot, causing Silver to drop the pipebomb on the road screaming in pain.  
"SILVER! Oh my god!" Blaze pulled Silver in in fright. The Cyonator was now out of ammo on his machine gun and switches to his handgun firing a few shots, one hitting the mirror on the car. Blaze looked back in fright seeing the Cyonator closing in. She then pushes the Cyonator onto the road making him fall over and the motorcycle falls onto the road.

But then the car falls over as well due to Blaze losing control of the car and they fall over upside on hanging. Luckily they both survived.

The Cyonator got up and saw a truck heading towards him and got under the truck.  
"Whoa!" The truck driver felt the Cyonator getting under the truck, pushing the brakes. The Cyonator grabs onto the Truck's underside as the truck stopped.  
"You stay here" The truck driver told his friend in the truck and got out to go on check on the Cyonator. He was about to check the underside when the Cyonator threw him aside. Blaze watches as the Cyonator headed to the truck limping.

"Lets get out of here.." The truck drivers friend didn't finish when he saw the Cyonator get in, revealing it's robotic parts of the face.  
"Get out" The Cyonator said coldly to the drivers friend and he got out. The Cyonator then scans the truck how to drive with minor glitches in the HUD. He thens starts the truck and drives toward Silver and Blaze.

"Silver get up" Blaze was pulling the near-unconscious Silver out of the car. The Cyonator makes a turn on the road to resume it's mission to kill them. Blaze managed to pull Silver out of the car moments before the Cyonator runs over their car. He then makes a turn again and chases them down the road. They then came next to a factory where Silver falls down.  
"Don't stop! RUN!" Silver screamed. He was then taking out his sixth pipe bomb as the Cyonator chases Blaze. Silver then threw the pipebomb into the gas pipe of the truck and takes cover in the empty dumpster.

The Cyonator was closing in to Blaze and almost got the chance to run over when the pipe bomb's fuse goes smaller and smaller and then with a loud boom the truck's fuel trailer exploded into flames and consuming the truck with the Cyonator still inside. Blaze takes over in a alley watching the truck burning. Silver got out of the dumpster heading for Blaze.

Blaze peeks to see the burning truck and the Cyonator got out of it with it's living tissue and clothes burning up, he then fell down and seems to shut down. Blaze gave a sigh in relief and walks out to see Silver walking to her.  
"Blaze!"  
"Silver!" Blaze ran to him and hugs him.  
"We did it Silver! We got him" Blaze said, hugging him again; Silver hugs back.

Then, the Cyonator rose up from the flames, now revealing it's robotic form. Silver turns to see it and his eyes widens. It wasen't shut down, it just rebooted and was active again. Blaze then saw the endoskeleton of the Cyonator, gasping in horror.  
"NO! NOOOO!" Blaze screamed. Both she and Silver ran off to the factory's door with the Cyonator following. It moved slowly due to a disabled left leg joint.

Blaze picked up a debris piece and smashed the door window open to get in with Silver. They ran through the hallway into the factory with the Cyonator after them. They got in to the machine room locking the door. The Cyonator then started to hit the door with it's strength to get in. Silver stumbles to the machine controls.  
"Wait" He turns all the machines on.  
"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.  
"Distraction. He's trying to track us" Silver groans weakly. The Cyonator now managed to make a crack in the door. Silver then collapses in exhaustion.  
"Silver! Come on!" Blaze screamed. The Cyonator kept pushing the door making the crack bigger. Then it reaches out for the handle.  
"Silver! Up on your feet Soldier! On your feet!" Blaze then pulls Silver up to run with him.

The Cyonator then opened the door and starts searching again. Due to all noise the machines made it was hard for it to find them. Then it heard Silver and Blaze and goes to their direction due to Blaze accidentally turned on a hydraulic press. Silver then took a steel rod while he and Blaze headed to the stairs. They then saw the Cyonator behind them and they walked upstairs backwards with it taking slow steps up. When it got up Silver held up the steel rod.  
"Blaze...run" Silver told Blaze.  
"No" Blaze refused.  
"RUN! RUN!"" Silver shouted when the Cyonator eyed Blaze who headed downstairs.  
"Come on you fucker!" Silver glared at the Cyonator. He then hits it five times at the head but no avail. The Cyonator turns it's head and then walks towards him menacingly and then strikes him. Blaze then saw Silver take out his last pipe bomb and ran. Silver then with his last strength shoves the pipe bomb into the Cyonator's spine and fell down the stair as the pipe bomb exploded, seemingly destroying the Cyonator and the blast caused Silver to fall down to his death.

Blaze sat up and felt a strong pain in her thigh, she felt where it was and she then realized a shard of metal was in her leg. She pulls it out of her thigh with a loud yelp. She then crawls to Silver's dead body. She began crying over his dead body for his sacrifice. But it was not over for the Cyonator, despite it losing it's lower body, it's left hand it was still online. Blaze then began crawling away from the now crippled Cyonator to the assembling line. Blaze dodged the factory robot arms over the line and then came it the lines end, crawling through the hydraulic press to the other side. As soon she got there she closed the red rubber fence over so the Cyonator couldn't get her, but it tried to strangle her by reaching out it's hand. She then reaches out for the buttons and then she got to the right button she gave it a cold glare.

"You are terminated fucker!" Blaze pressed the highest button, activating the hydraulic press to crush the Cyonator. She held the button long enough to flatten the robot until it was completely destroyed, electrical bolts bursting out of the Cyonator. It's red eyes then began fade as it was finally crushed by the pressure of the hydraulic press, only it's arm remained intact. Blaze then pants out in exhaustion.

The medical arrived to take Blaze to the hospital while the police took Silver's body in a bodybag.  
"Silver" Blaze said weakly before she was brought into the ambulance.

A few months later, Blaze has fully recovered and was six months pregnant with Grey. She was right now driving through Mexico in a jeep and had a german shepherd in the back seat of her jeep and she hides a revolver while recording to a tape.  
"Seven. November 10. Where was l? What's difficult is trying to decide what to tell you and what not to. But I guess I have a while before you're old enough to understand these tapes. They're more for me at this point just so that I can get it straight" Blaze recorded every word of hers. She then drives to a gas station, where the owner came out. Blaze came out of the car to say something in spanish to have fuel filled in the car.  
"Si, Si. Fill her up" The owner heads to fill the car. Blaze then continues her recording to her tape.

"Should I tell you about your father? Boy, that's a tough one. Will it effect your decision to send him here, knowing that he is your father? If you don't send Silver, you can never be. God, a person could go crazy thinking about this. I suppose I will tell you. I owe him that. Maybe it'll help if... you know that in the few hours that we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth" Blaze finished recording.

Then a boy took a picture of Blaze, saying something in spanish.  
"What did he say?" Blaze asked the owner.  
"He says you're very beautiful. He is ashamed to ask you for five dollars for this picture. But if he doesn't, his father will beat him" The owner said. The boy held out the picture for Blaze.  
"Pretty good hustle, kid. Cuatro" Blaze smiled and hands him four dollars.  
Then the boy said something in spanish again pointing to the direction Blaze is going for. Blaze then looks at the picture of hers and then puts it under her tape.  
"What did he say?" Blaze asked again.  
"He said there's a storm coming" The owner said. Blaze looks foward and then placed her hands on the wheel.  
"I know" She said and starts the car, heading to the mountains where dark clouds were, thundering.

 **The End**


End file.
